Música para mi corazón
by Miyod19
Summary: Empezó con una canción y se enamoró. La besó una y otra vez hasta que la perdió. Tiempo después, en un bar, la vio cantar y la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella lo invadió. Jamás se había ido el amor que sentía por ella. Ahora debía hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para enamorarla de nuevo. Él la amaba como una canción de amor y ella parecía no recordarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Música para mi corazón**

**Capítulo I **

**Blackbird**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo. Apresuró su andar; todavía tenía que subir un piso más para llegar al departamento B4. Apretó la cartera que llevaba sobre su hombro y suspiró. Odiaba ser tan descuidada, ya estaba llegando tarde a su cita con Sango y aun no le devolvía el CD a su novio. Lo único que esperaba era que su mejor amiga entendiera – como muchas otras veces – el porqué de su retrazo. Su pelo azabache se movía al compás de sus pasos y sus rizos rebotaban contra su espalda a medida que avanzaba por el, según ella, largo e interminable pasillo. _

_Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de madera con la inscripción B4 en dorado, buscó en su cartera la llave y procedió a abrir. Sólo estaría unos segundos. Tenía que dejar el CD sobre la mesa y marcharse. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al entrar al familiar departamento. Ese aroma a perfume masculino presente en el ambiente le recordaba a su novio Houjo. Nunca se cansaría de olerlo. _

_Se dirigió hacia la sala y dejó el objeto sobre una mesa. Le pareció extraño que Houjo no estuviera en su casa, pero recordó que hoy era viernes por la noche, el día en que él salía con sus amigos. Un suspiró escapó nuevamente de sus labios. Había algunas actitudes de Houjo que nunca llegaría a comprender. Es decir, claro, él era amable, cariñoso y estaba segura de que la amaba pero últimamente se estaba comportando de forma misteriosa, como si estuviera escondiendo algo, intranquilo. _Seguramente está nervioso por el trabajo_, pensó la joven y se disponía a salir y encaminarse hacia el bar cuando un vago sonido, parecido a un jadeo, llamó su atención. Dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, negó con su cabeza y levantó un pie para retomar su paso, cuando, nuevamente, otro sonido – ¿un nombre?- llegó a sus oídos. _

_La curiosidad siempre fue algo natural en Kagome y por un momento deseó que no lo fuera. Los sonidos provenían de la habitación contigua, la habitación de Houjo. Por un momento no supo qué hacer; ¿acaso… Houjo estaba en casa? ¿Estaba enfermo y por eso no había salido? ¿Se habría suspendido la salida con sus amigos?... ¿Estaba solo? Frunció en ceño ante el último pensamiento; cómo iba a pensar esas cosas de su novio Houjo, su perfecto y cariñoso novio Houjo. Convencida de que seguramente era su imaginación, pero no lo suficiente como para irse sin echar un vistazo, cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia la habitación de al lado. _

_Sus delicados dedos tocaron la fría perilla, entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza. Por segunda vez, Kagome deseó no ser tan curiosa. Allí, a la luz de un velador, enredados en las sábanas blancas de la cama, estaba Houjo… con una mujer entre sus brazos. _

_El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con una rapidez anormal, provocando un dolor agudo en su pecho. Sus piernas temblaron, una mano se posó sobre el marco de la puerta para ayudarla a sostenerse –porque estaba segura de que iba a caerse en cualquier momento – mientras la otra aún reposaba sobre el picaporte. Sintió como las lágrimas se agrupaban detrás de sus ojos chocolates, amenazando con salir y arruinar su maquillaje. _

_-Ohh Houjo… - no era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada; los sonidos que había escuchado antes eran reales. Ese gemido hizo que Kagome saliera de su trance. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. _

_La pareja de la cama aún no había notado su presencia y Houjo siguió besando el cuello de esa mujer, que Kagome no reconoció. Pero que importaba quién fuera esa mujer, los hechos estaban más que claros._

_Houjo le mintió. No salió con sus amigos._

_Houjo la engañó. Traicionó su confianza. _

_Houjo estaba teniendo una aventura. Con la mujer que yacía en sus brazos. _

_Houjo no la amaba._

_-¡Kagome! – la voz del hombre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y enfocó su mirada para encontrarse con los claros ojos Houjo, que la miraban con sentimientos que Kagome no supo reconocer. ¿Sentiría culpa? ¿Miedo? –Bebé… no es lo que parece - ¡Ja! ¿Podría decir alguna línea más trillada que esa? Cuando él intentó tomarla por lo hombros la joven retrocedió unos pasos, evitando cualquier clase de contacto. _

_-¿No es lo que parece?... ¡No es lo que parece! – repitió elevando su voz -¿Acaso no te estabas acostando con alguien más? ¿No estaban teniendo sexo! – intentó contener los sollozos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Houjo intentó tocarla nuevamente, pero ella lo esquivó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se sentía miserable, su novio de un año la estaba engañando quién sabe hace cuanto tiempo y ella… ella había sido tan ilusa como para creerle todas sus excusas. Houjo rompió su confianza y, más importante, su corazón, que aún latía a mil por hora en su pecho, queriendo escapar de todos los sentimientos que esa situación le provocaba. _

_-Bebé lo si- _

_-¡No me llames bebé! – interrumpió furiosa. –Odio que me llames así – agregó en un susurro. Levantó la barbilla y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del departamento y salir para no volver jamás. Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo e intentando que la voz no le temblara, dijo – Terminamos. _

_Y se marchó._

_**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**_

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Se le había hecho tarde en el ensayo y ahora llegaba tarde. Suspiró y apresuró su marcha. Odiaba ser tan distraída, a veces no sabía a dónde tenía la cabeza. Había sido una larga tarde aprendiendo una nueva coreografía que demandaba toda su coordinación y además ensayado una nueva canción que podía formar parte de su show para las Nacionales – que estaban a unos meses de distancia.

Suspiró nuevamente. Siempre que las Nacionales se acercaban ella se ponía tensa y trabajaba el doble de lo normal para lograr una excelente presentación, sin fallas y agradable, tanto como para los del público como para los jueces. No quería confiarse sólo por haber ganado las últimas dos veces en los últimos dos años, siempre había grupos que ingresaban nuevos y muchos tenían un futuro prometedor; también estaban los grupos que hacía tiempo que estaban compitiendo –como el grupo al que a ella pertenecía. Viejos o nuevos, eran competencia y ella no debía confiarse.

Llegó a su destino y buscó la llave para abrir la puerta del departamento. Un cálido ambiente la recibió mezclado con el aroma a salsa de tomate proveniente de la cocina. Kagome saboreó mentalmente la comida de su novio y su estómago rugió, demandándole comida pronto. Fue hacia la habitación, se cambió de su ropa de ensayo a un par de pantalones y una remera holgada con la que dormía.

Hacía dos años que estaba de novia, exactamente ese día. En esos dos años había vivido con él en un departamento que alquilaban juntos en el centro de Kyoto. Su madre venía a visitarla de vez en cuando; al principio venía más seguido y se la notaba nerviosa, pálida y muchas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos. Kagome al principio estaba preocupada y muchas veces intentó hablarlo con su madre pero ella decía que no era nada de que preocuparse y cambiaba de tema. Con el tiempo, Kagome dejó de insistir y empezó a notar que su madre se tranquilizaba y sonreía más, pero de vez en cuando una sonrisa triste volvía a su cara.

También intentó preguntarle a Souta, su hermano, que vivía con su madre si sabía qué podía estar molestándola, pero él hacía lo mismo que ella: decía que no era nada y cambiaba de tema. Por un tiempo Kagome sintió que le estaban ocultando algo pero, con el tiempo, ese sentimiento pasó a un segundo plano y ahora era sólo una leve molestia que salía a la luz cuando veía a su madre triste.

Lo cual no era muy común, porque además de no vivir en la misma casa, no vivían en la misma ciudad tampoco. Su madre vivía en Tokyo y ella en Kyoto. Tenía recuerdo de su casa de Tokyo, pocos y muy vagos, pero nunca pudo encontrar el momento indicado para hablarlo con alguien porque su madre encontraba una excusa para evadir el tema o Kagome no se animaba, porque sentía que había algo ahí, algo que le ponía la piel de gallina y le daba dolor de cabeza.

Cuando su madre le propuso de irse a vivir a Kyoto ella aceptó, pero tuvo segundos pensamientos cuando irse a vivir a Kyoto implicaba dejar su vida atrás – su familia, su casa y su ciudad. Pero ante la insistencia de ambos –su novio y su familia- decidió darle una oportunidad. No sabía porqué, pero había algo que la hacía querer escaparse de las calles de Tokyo. Aún hoy, Kagome seguía sin comprender de qué.

-Tengo hambre – dijo cuando llegó a la cocina y saludó a su novio con un beso. Él le pasó un brazo por su delgada cintura y le correspondió el beso.

-Feliz aniversario – susurró y volvió a besarla. –Siempre pensando en comida antes que en otra cosa – reprochó juguetonamente y con una sonrisa. Kagome sonrió y llevó la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo la sala a su boca. Perfecto… como siempre, pensó.

-Feliz aniversario – respondió con una sonrisa. Se sentía rara… no sabía porqué, pero hoy no estaba del mejor humor y sentía que no compartía la felicidad de él sobre su aniversario. Es como si llevara un peso en el pecho, pensó llevándose una mano al corazón, pero no sé porqué pesa…

Una vez lista la cena, se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron de cosas triviales. Si bien era un día especial, esa noche no tuvo nada de particular. Kagome intentó mantener su mejor sonrisa durante la cena, pero él la conocía muy bien y reconoció la falsedad en su rostro. No dijo nada durante la cena ni cuando lavaron los platos, pero cuando se estaban acostando, su curiosidad y preocupación fue más fuerte. Reposando un brazo sobre su cintura, la atrajo más cerca de él mientra ella depositaba pequeños y cálidos besos en su desnudo pecho.

-Bebé… - sintió que los besos se detenían y bajó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de su novia. -¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kagome. ¿Si sucedía algo?... Sí, pero cómo iba a decirle qué era si ni ella sabía. Hacía un tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran los mismo; aún lo amaba pero… No sentía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía, no sentía que sus piernas se transformaran en gelatina, las rodillas no le temblaban y su estómago no sentía mariposas. _Tengo que dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas_, se reprochó mentalmente y se concentró en la respuesta que aún debía.

-No… nada – esperaba que su voz hubiera salido igual de segura que había sonado en su cabeza. Lo mejor sería resolver sus propias dudas y cuando tuviera algo concreto hablarlo con él. No quería preocuparlo por algo que capaz no fuera nada.

-¿Segura?

-Houjo… estoy segura – intentó que dejaran de hablar del tema volviendo a besar su pecho. Su plan dio resultado porque sintió como las manos de su novio recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando sus familiares curvas. No es que ella se estuviera quejando, pero a veces Houjo podía ser tan rutinario. Es como si tuviera todos los días de la semana planeada, los lunes comían pizza, los martes a la tarde se juntaban en el mismo café a la misma hora y él pedía siempre lo mismo, los miércoles a la noche –hoy a la noche – comían pasta y hacían el amor, de la misma forma, los mismos besos, las mismas caricias…

Kagome podía describir detalladamente como Houjo le hacía el amor. No es que no le gustara, pero siempre sentía lo mismo, los besos ya no le provocaban nada nuevo, sus caricias ya no le hacían sentir lo mismo y odiaba cuando le susurraba que ella era su _bebé_. Odiaba ese apodo, la hacía sentir como si fuera frágil, de cristal, lista para romperse en cualquier momento. Y así era como Houjo la trataba, haciendo todo por ella. Kagome le había dicho interminables veces que ella era una mujer independiente, no era una muñeca de porcelana y podía valerse por ella misma, pero él parecía no entenderlo o decidía ignorar su quejas.

Poniendo su mejor cara a la situación, correspondió cada beso y caricia que él le entregaba y dejó que la amara como tantas otras veces. No se sentía bien con ella misma, estaba angustiada y con un peso en el pecho que no sabía de dónde provenía o que era lo que lo causaba. Dejó que la abrazara y ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, buscando calidez en esa fría y oscura noche y se dispuso a dormir, con la esperanza de que mañana cuando se levantara, sus problemas no estuvieran ahí.

_Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night._

**Continuará...**

Hola! Así es, volví con otra historia! Tengo que aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones y ponerme a adelantar historias. Ya tengo dos en mente y una en la continuación de IRIS ;)

Bueno, espero que les guste! Nos vemos!

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIÓN: Para las personas que preguntaron, lo que está en cursiva es algo pasado y lo que viene después de la frase es el presente. Ya con el correr de la historia lo van a ir ententiendo mejor.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Take a bow**

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Corrió hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron y sus pulmones gritaron por aire. Jadeando, disminuyó el ritmo hasta que se detuvo completamente, sosteniéndose con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Huyó del departamento de su ahora ex novio y no miró atrás. Lágrimas bajan por sus rojas mejillas hasta terminar en su barbilla, para luego caer al frío asfalto. Houjo había tenido el coraje de decirle que no era lo que parecía, cuando claramente estaba teniendo sexo con otra mujer y además había intentando disculparse, ¡llamándola bebé!_

Hipócrita_ pensó con enojo. Aún no podía digerir que el tierno, cariñoso, perfecto Houjo fuera el traicionero y mentiroso ser que dejó en el departamento_. Obvio que no estás arrepentido_, se dijo mentalmente, _sólo estás arrepentido de que te sorprendiera.

_Una parte de ella estaba triste y dolida por las mentiras de Houjo, después de todo ella se había enamorado en su último año de secundaria y había compartido un año de su vida con él. Él. Su primer novio. Su único novio en diecinueve años de vida. ¿Todas sus relaciones iban a terminar así? _No Kagome_, se reprochó, _no todas las personas son iguales_. Su padre le enseñó que no había que juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias, sino que había que ver más allá, porque alguien con una sonrisa tierna que parece no tener malas intenciones, puede resultar ser alguien que te clava un puñal por la espalda. _Cuanta razón tenías papá_…_

_La otra parte de ella estaba… tranquila. Pareciera como si se hubiera sacado un peso de los hombros. Kagome no quería verlo, pero sus sentimientos por Houjo ya no eran los mismos de antes. Lo amaba, pero no con la misma intensidad que antes. ¿Es eso posible? se preguntó, pero no quiso darle mucha más vueltas al asunto, porque su relación con Houjo ya estaba acabada y por eso se sentía tranquila. Era una cobarde que escapaba a sus sentimientos, era una cobarde por no querer afrontar las cosas y era una cobarde por pretender que las cosas estaban bien. _

_Era una cobarde por sentirse tranquila al no tener que explorar sus sentimientos. _

_Escuchó música proviniendo de su cartera y cuando vio quién era que llamaba la realidad le cayó como un balde a agua fría. _

_-¡Sango! – exclamó. Con todo esto que había pasado olvidó completamente su cita con Sango. _

_-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¡Sabes lo preocupada que me tienes! – sin importar todas las cosas malas que pudieran pasarle, Kagome sabía que su mejor amiga siempre se las arreglaba para levantarle un poco el ánimo. Dio gracias por tener una amiga que se preocupara tanto por ella._

_-Sango… - repitió el nombre de su amiga. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Debería decir: "Sango, Houjo y yo terminamos porque me estaba engañando, salgamos a celebrar!"? ¿O: "Sango! Vayamos a emborracharnos porque Houjo me engañaba y quiero olvidar que alguna vez esta noche sucedió"? Decidió que ninguna de sus opciones era la mejor así que prefirió responderle a su amiga antes de decirle las noticias –Estoy… en algún lado, no estoy muy segura – ¿quién se fija hacia a dónde corre cuando tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas e intentar dejar todo atrás? –Estoy… bien, supongo, tampoco sé eso -¿estaba acaso segura de algo? Dios, Sango iba a enloquecer si no le daba nada concreto en lo que pensar. –Lamento haberte preocupado… - sí, de eso estaba segura. ¡Bien Kagome!_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde estás? ¿Fumaste crack! Kagome, hace una hora que estoy en Sengoku esperándote! Tu cita se está impacientando! – _Y ya de por sí no es una persona con mucha paciencia_, pensó Sango apretando el celular en su oreja. _

_-Lo siento… - fue lo único que pudo decir. Escuchó como del otro lado de la línea su amiga dejaba escapar un suspiro._

_-¿Por qué no te tomas un taxi, vienes al bar y me cuentas que pasó? – sugirió. Kagome era una persona distraída, pero no tanto como para llegar una hora tarde y mucho menos para no saber a dónde estaba. Algo había pasado y Sango estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. _

_Kagome apretó el celular en su mano. No estaba de humor para salir, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, evitar a su madre a toda costa –porque sabía el interminable cuestionario que le esperaba si su madre llegaba a verla en ese estado – hacerse un bollo en su cama y llorar hasta dormirse. _Suenas patética_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, y ella no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con su voz. ¿Pero qué se supone que hace una chica cuando encuentra a su novio en la cama con otra? ¿Llorar desconsoladamente y esperar que todo se arregle mágicamente o ir con su mejor amiga y desahogarse con ella? _

_La respuesta era más que obvia. _

_-En quince minutos llego._

_Media hora más tarde y luego de entrar secretamente a su casa por la ventana de su habitación – agradeció a su abuelo por oponerse a contar el árbol cuyas ramas llegaban hasta su casa – Kagome entraba por la puerta de Sengoku buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga. Había borrado lo mejor que pudo la evidencia de que había llorado, pero su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados decían otra cosa. El maquillaje lo cubría bien, pero ante una mirada examinadora saltaba a la luz enseguida. _

_Apenas cruzó la puerta un brazo se agitó a unos metros de donde se encontraba, llamando su atención. Reconoció al instante el brazo lleno de pulseras de su mejor amiga y se encaminó hacia donde estaba. Puso su mejor cara y su mejor sonrisa y se acercó hacia la barra donde Sango la esperaba. _

_La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido y se disponía a reprocharle a Kagome por su tardanza y por haberlos hecho esperar cuando notó los ojos de Kagome, que siempre llenos de alegría y brillo ahora estaban oscuros y llorosos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la azabache la tomó de los brazos y la abrazó fuerte. Sango tardó un momento en entender qué había pasado, pero no dudó en corresponderle el abrazo apretándola fuerte contra su delgado cuerpo. Sintió que su camisa se mojaba en su hombro y notó los sollozos que Kagome intentaba contener._

_-Houjo y yo terminamos._

_Fue un susurro que si no hubiera sido por la cercanía que ambas amigas compartían, Sango estaba segura de que no la hubiera escuchado. _

_Después de todas las cosas que ambas compartieron, las palabras no eran necesarias. Sango abrazó más fuerte a su amiga y le pasó la mano por la espalda intentando aliviar sus sentimientos. Más tarde habría tiempo para las preguntas._

_-No quiero que se me arruine el maquillaje – bromeó Kagome pasando el dorso de su mano por debajo de sus ojos borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Sango hizo una pequeña sonrisa y la guió hasta su silla. _

_-Lo siento Kagome… _

_-Hablamos después_

_Comprendiendo que su amiga no quisiera hablar del tema por ahora, Sango buscó con la mirada a sus acompañantes para ver si estaban muy lejos. Después de todo, dijeron que ya volvía. _

_-Vas a amar este lugar Kagome, tiene karaoke – con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo, la castaña recurrió a algo que sabía Kagome amaba: cantar. Aparentemente dio resultado, porque en los ojos de la joven apareció una chispa que antes no estaba. –Podemos comer algo y luego vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿te parece? – sugirió con un poco de duda; no sabía hasta que punto Kagome estaba de humor para divertirse y no quería tentar su suerte. _

_Kagome consideró la proposición de su amiga. No era una mala idea; después de todo, para ella cantar era otra forma de expresar lo que sentía y ahora le vendría bien sacar todos esos sentimientos a la luz. Antes de que pudiera responderle, la silla que estaba al lado de Sango fue ocupada por un joven de unos ojos violetas que la miraban con diversión. Elevó una ceja y antes de que pudiera cuestionar al misterioso hombre, fue nuevamente interrumpida. _

_-Kagome, ¿no es así? – le preguntó el hombre._

_-Claro que sí idiota, ¿quién más si no?_

_La joven de pelo azabache se sorprendió antes el nuevo miembro en la mesa que estaba, nada más y nada menos, que ocupando la silla al lado de ella. ¿Cuándo fue que se sentó? _Dios, tengo que bajar de las nubes! _Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos más lindos que alguna vez vio en su vida. Dos ojos dorados cual oro viejo la miraban atentamente, inspeccionándola, como queriendo ver más allá. Kagome nunca había experimentando lo que sintió cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los chocolates de ella. Su corazón latió feroz en su pecho. _

_-Inuyahsa no seas grosero! Estaba intentando iniciar una conversación! – el hombre de pelo corto le reprochó a su amigo y le envió una mirada reprobatoria. Si Kagome no hubiera estado intentando descifrar quiénes eran, hubiera encontrado la situación graciosa. –Me disculpo por los modales de mi amigo. Verá, es un salvaje en cuando a modales, pero muy en el fondo es una buena persona. – el hombre de ojos violetas le sonrió y ella se encontró correspondiéndole la sonrisa de una forma natural y no forzada. –Muy muy en el fondo. –agregó luego de un momento. –Es como una cebolla._

_-¿Eh? –fue la reacción de todos ante la comparación._

_-Claro – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón y procedió a explicar su teoría. –Inuyasha es como una cebolla. Esconde su verdadera personalidad detrás de sus capas más superficiales, pareciendo una persona testaruda y que no le importan lo demás cuando en realidad, detrás de todas esas capas, es un asustado perrito esperando a ser amado. _

_Nadie dijo nada por lo que pareció una eternidad. Kagome no sabía si tomar en serio lo que ese extraño le decía –y tampoco estaba muy segura de qué estaba hablando- o si estaba bromeando. _

_Si bromeaba, nadie había entendido el chiste. _

_-¡Miroku! ¡Eres un idiota! – Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado y golpeó a su mejor amigo en la cabeza. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Excepto por la parte del perrito. _

_La joven de ojos chocolate decidió ignorar la pelea de los dos hombres –escuchó algo así como "venganza por avergonzarlo delante de Kimiko" y "te mataré Miroku" – y levantó el menú para poder hablar con su amiga. Una vez abierto y asegurado de que Inuyasha y Miroku no podían ver sus rostros, preguntó._

_-Sango… ¿qué demonios es esto?_

_La nombrada, quien había estado callada hasta ese momento, sólo sonrió y se acercó más a su amiga._

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a invitar a unas personas? Voilà –Kagome no entendía porqué ella estaba tan contenta. ¡Eran dos lunáticos! –Apropósito, tu cita se estaba impacientando_

_-¿Cita?... ¿Qué cita?_

_-Inuyasha_

_Un tic apareció en la ceja derecha de Kagome. _No mataras a tu mejor amiga y esconderás el cuerpo_, se repetía una y otra vez, _no mataras_…_

_-¿Me arreglaste una cita sabiendo que tenía novio! ¡Sango!_

_-Shh, tranquila! – viendo que la chica de pelo azabache estaba perdiendo el control, intentó calmarla. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Kagome se enojaba, era mejor buscar refugio y no salir hasta nuevo aviso. –Créeme cuando te digo que ellos son nuestra oportunidad para cumplir nuestro sueño._

_Kagome parpadeó repetidas veces antes de salir de detrás del menú y fijar su mirada en el chico de extraños pero hermosos ojos dorados. _

_**And the award for the best lier goes to you**_

_**For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me**_

Dos días habían pasado desde su aniversario con Houjo y nada había cambiado. Su vida seguía siendo tan rutinaria como hacía ya un año. Seguía yendo a los ensayos, aprendiendo nuevos pasos de la coreografía para las Nacionales y seguía viendo a las mismas personas de siempre.

Ella nunca se consideró una persona tranquila. Al contrario, siempre fue energética, buscando nuevas cosas para hacer, nuevos desafíos por tomar. Y la idea de la rutina no iba con Kagome. Eran como el agua y el aceite. El fuego y el agua. El día y la noche.

La rutina no iba con ella.

Muchas veces sus amigas le reprochaban que ella era un espíritu libre y que si seguía así, sin dejarse 'domar' –palabra de sus amigas, no de ella – nunca iba a encontrar a nadie que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero Kagome pensaba que capaz algunas mujeres no estaban destinadas a ser 'domadas'; capaz que ella necesitaban correr libre hasta encontrar a alguien tan libre como ellas que pudiera correr a su lado. ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Con Houjo se sentía aprisionada, en una jaula, como si fuera un pequeño pajarito ansiando la libertad de la vida cotidiana.

_Arrgg, basta de analogías con animales!_, pensó cuando vio la dirección de sus pensamientos. Hoy era viernes por la noche, un día para divertirse, un día donde podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, sin Houjo porque él tenía su "salida de macho con los amigos" todos los viernes. Ja, hasta para divertirse él tenía un día…

-Entonces le dije "Kiki, ese vestido te hace el trasero grande". Ahora tengo un dolor en la mejilla terrible – la joven de cabellos azabache rió con ganas ante la anécdota de su mejor amigo. Dios, si alguien sabía cómo hacerla reír, sin duda era Shippou.

A Shippou lo conoció cuando entró al grupo y se enamoró completamente de su voz. Era hermosa. No desafinaba en ninguna nota y sus canciones siempre llevaban un sentimentalismo propio del joven pelirrojo que era contagioso y más de una vez Kagome se encontró sintiendo las mismas cosas que él cuando cantaban juntos. Su amistad despegó desde un principio y ahora Kagome sentía que no podría ser feliz si Shippou no estuviera en su vida.

-Quiero decir, ¿esperaba que le mienta? Ah ah! – agregó él moviendo las manos en todas las direcciones, exasperado por la actitud de Kiki. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y siguieron conversando y bebiendo como ya tantas otras veces.

Más entrada la noche, el karaoke del bar parecía muy tentador antes los alegres ojos de Shippou, quien tomó la mano de su amiga y se dirigió hacia él. Eligió "Paparazzi" de Lady Gaga, su cantante favorita y subió al escenario seguido de cerca por Kagome.

Ella nuevamente experimentó la alegría y el placer que le producía algo tan simple como cantar al lado de Shippou y juntos, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música e intercambiando gestos y miradas que sólo ellos podían entender, cantaron la canción.

-Siempre es un placer compartir el escenario contigo _mon amour_ – dijo Shippou luego de que volvieran a su mesa. Kagome sonrió antes el cariñoso apodo.

Estaban por irse cuando el pelirrojo abrió enormemente los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa de posó en sus labios. La chica buscó con la mirada lo que su amiga estaba viendo y se desconcertó cuando dos hermosos ojos dorados la miraban con infinita sorpresa y a la vez algo de… ¿tristeza? Kagome nunca supuso que con tan solo una mirada su corazón pudiera aumentar sus latidos y sus piernas comenzaran a temblar. Fue la voz de Shippou lo que la hizo salir de su pequeño mundo donde sólo existía ella y el portador de esos ojos dorados.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

_But it's over now_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero con esto de las fiestas estuve a las corridas y no tenía tiempo para nada! Gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Defying gravity **

_Something has changed within me__Something is not the same_

_La salida en el bar terminó siendo algo que Kagome no esperaba. Después de hablar con Sango detrás del menú y que lo dos chicos se calmaran –y las amenazas de muerte desaparecieran – los cuatros pasaron la noche hablando de cada uno. La 'oportunidad' de la que Sango había hablado resultó ser una oferta para unirse a un coro liderado por la señora Kaede Aida, que ya tenía sus años en el negocio, diciéndoles que la audición era en una semana y preguntándoles si les interesaba. _

_La respuesta era más que obvia._

_Era el sueño de toda la vida de Kagome. Cuando estaba en la secundaria, ella y Sango se habían unido al coro de su escuela que hacía presentaciones para ocasiones especiales. La experiencia les había gustado tanto a las dos pequeñas que ambas juraron llegar a la cima de la industria musical, pero siendo los coros tan exclusivos, las posibilidades no eran muy prósperas paras las jóvenes. Pero ahora, dos meses después de graduarse y a un mes de que comenzara la Universidad, Sango se había hecho amiga de dos de los integrantes de un coro renombrado: Shikon._

_Kagome hizo una nota mental de abrazar a su amiga más tarde. _

_Luego de aceptar la oferta para la audición, ese tema no se volvió a tocar y pasaron la noche comiendo, bebiendo y bailando hasta el cansancio. Al principio, Inuyasha parecía reacio a cambiar su cara seria, pero luego de un par de bebidas y mucha comida, él se dejó llevar y bailó con Kagome la mayor parte de la noche. Ella aprendió dos cosas:_

_Una – Inuyasha no bailaba nada mal._

_Dos – Houjo no cruzó su cabeza en toda la noche._

_-¡Dios, estoy nerviosa! Y si desafino y termino haciendo el ridículo? – Sango estaba caminando por las paredes desde que entraron al auditorio donde la audición se llevaría a cabo. –Esta es nuestra única oportunidad Kagome! No debemos echarlo a perder! – La azabache no estaba muy diferente a su amiga. Ella también tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, de tropezarse y caer o de desafinar y que todo el mundo se riera de ella. _

Piensa positivo, positivo, positivo…

_Los minutos parecieron segundos cuando una mujer les informó que ellas eran las siguientes. Las manos de las dos jóvenes temblaban a más no poder y sus corazones parecían que iban a salirse de su pecho y sin saber cómo, llegaron frente al micrófono. La música llegó a sus oídos y de repente todos los nervios desaparecieron y Sango comenzó a cantar._

_Ellas nacieron para esto. _

_Era lo que más querían._

_Iban a lograrlo._

_El próximo verso lo cantó Kagome y, al igual que Sango, se sentía a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto lo único que se escuchaba en el auditorio eran las voces de las dos jóvenes amigas cantando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, deleitando a quien las escuchara. _

_Con los nervios olvidados, la presión de la audición a un lado y sólo felicidad en la cara de las chicas, terminaron la canción con una nota alta y se abrazaron, felicitándose la una a la otra por no haber pasado vergüenza. La risa de las amigas fue interrumpida por un aplauso que hizo eco en el vacío auditorio, haciendo que Kagome y Sango dirigieran sus miradas hacia la persona que aplaudía, nada menos que Kaede Aida. _

_Al aplauso de Kaede se le sumaron los aplausos de las personas alrededor, entre las cuales estaban Miroku e Inuyasha, tan asombrados y a gusto como la misma Kaede con el rendimiento de las chicas. _

_Kagome amplió su sonrisa y, sin dejar de abrazar a su mejor amiga, se acercó al borde del escenario. _

_-Kagome, Sango… - la voz áspera de Kaede llegó a sus oídos y apretaron su abrazo, sabiendo que la próximo que dijera la señora podía cambiar el destino de ambas y ayudarlas a cumplir su más profundo sueño _

–_Bienvenidas a Shikon_

_**I think I'll try**__**Defying gravity**_

Los suaves sonidos emitidos por el piano de cola negro retumbaban en el salón. Junto con ellos, la delicada y dulce voz de Kagome se dejaba escuchar, entonando las notas de acuerdo a la melodía. Ese día tenía ganas de cantar una canción que reflejara sus sentimientos.

Después de la noche del viernes la cabeza de Kagome no dejaba de dolerle. Al principio había sido leve, y ella supuso que había sido por las bebidas de anoche, pero con el tiempo fue aumentando hasta dejarla tirada en la cama toda la tarde y noche del domingo.

No podía dejar de pensar en el portador de esos ojos dorados. _Inuyasha_, se dijo, ..._creo…_ La miraba con un asombro indescriptible, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera un poco incómoda ante el constante examen al que esos dos ojos la sometían. Su corazón no había dejado de latir rápido durante el breve encuentro y cuando volvía a pensar en él nuevamente aumentaba su ritmo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo más que asombro en esa mirada, algo escondido en lo profundo de su alma queriendo salir.

Se reprochó mentalmente por seguir pensando en él. Eso le hacía doler la cabeza. Decidió concentrarse en alcanzar las últimas notas de la canción y poder terminar con su ensayo de hoy.

Cuando terminó de ensayar, saludó al pianista deseándole una buena semana y mientras juntaba sus cosas sintió dos manos en su cintura que la apresaban fuertemente. Luego el cálido aliento de su captor llegó a su oído haciendo que riera suavemente a causa de las cosquillas.

- Ces listes belle?

Ante la inconfundible voz de Shippou, Kagome rió más y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Oui, monsieur – respondió ella sonriente. Adoraba cuando Shippou le hablaba en francés, si bien ella entendía poco lo que le decía.

-Vámonos entonces – ofreciendo su brazo a Kagome, quien lo aceptó gustosa, salió del edificio hacia las agitadas calles de Kyoto. –Oye Kagome… ¿recuerdas a Inuyasha? Es el chico que saludé el viernes.

Kagome fijó sus ojos en él. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Había estado pensando toda la tarde en él, en sus ojos…

-Sí… - respondió, fingiendo desinterés. No quería que Shippou supiera; tenía miedo que se le escapara algo enfrente de Hojo, y lo que menos quería era ponerlo celoso. A veces Hojo podía ser tan posesivo y otras veces parecía que ella no le importaba…

-Él también está en un coro… Shikon… junto con otros amigos míos, Sango y Miroku – no supo si era ella, pero su mejor amigo parecía que le estaba hablando despacio, como temiendo su reacción ante sus palabras. –Y me… _nos_ invitaron a ver su ensayo… ¿te gustaría?

Kagome se detuvo, desconcertada. ¿También la habían invitado a ella? Pero si no tenía idea de quiénes eran los otros dos que Shippou nombró, y había intercambiado un par de palabras con Inuyasha. Seguramente Shippou le estaba mintiendo, y lo habían invitado sólo a él, pero por alguna razón no quería ir solo. O capaz que no quería dejarla sola; después de todo, ya era costumbre de ellos ir a tomar algo luego de los ensayos.

-No Shippou, no creo que… sea lo correcto. – empezó a excusarse. Se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo la inminente migraña. –Apenas los conozco… no me sentiría cómoda… - por más que enumerara las razones, el sentimiento de curiosidad no se iba. No sabía porqué, pero él rara vez hablaba de sus amigos y teniendo la posibilidad de averiguar más, una chica curiosa como lo era ella, no la rechazaría. Pero había otra cosa, un sentimiento de… miedo. –Además, ¡son la competencia!

La joven pensó que con eso era suficiente. Después de todo, la última tenía que ser la más valida. Los amigos de Shippou pertenecían a Shikon, un coro del cual ella había escuchado poco; sólo rumores. Aparentemente, hacía dos años que no participaban en las Nacionales – habían rumores que decían algo que un integrante se había accidentado. Su entrenadora era Kaede Aida, famosa en sus tiempos de adolescente por ser una buena bailarina, había decidido que ya era tiempo de dejar las cosas que pasaron atrás y abrazar lo nuevo.

-¿Y? Si mal no recuerdo, Mei es "de la competencia" y ustedes son amigas.

Kagome odiaba cuando Shippou tenía razón. Le mandó una mirada llena de enojo, intentado que se retractara y le diera la razón, pero ella sabía reconocer una derrota cuando la veía.

Y ésta era una.

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir – dijo Inuyasha cuando vio que Shippou y Kagome se aproximaban. Al parecer, él había podido convencer a la chica de venir al ensayo. –Acabamos de terminar por hoy… - Kagome se sentía nerviosa bajo la constante mirada de él. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué seguía mirándola? ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Se llevó mano a su pollera, alisando las inexistentes arrugas, deseando que Shippou dijera algo para que _él_ dejara de mirarla.

Y como sí su mejor amigo pudiera leerle la mente, dijo –Oh… será la próxima – Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. ¡Sí! Ahora podrían irse a tomar algo sólo con Shippou. –Con Kagome estamos por ir a un bar, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

Inuyasha sonrió levemente y asintió. –Voy a buscar a los demás – se dio media vuelta y desapareció. A Kagome no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar que no se iba a librar de Inuyasha tan fácilmente. No sabía porqué, pero estar al lado de él la ponía nerviosa, el corazón le latía rápido, pero a la vez sentía una angustia profunda en el pecho.

Es como si tuviera mariposas en la panza con muy afilados colmillos.

Queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor. El auditorio era grande, con varias sillas dirigidas hacia el escenario. Largas y pesadas cortinas colgaban del techo, escondiendo lo que había detrás del escenario. Kagome cerró los ojos y recordó todas las veces que ella estuvo arriba de uno, luego de cada ensayo, de cada show, recibiendo las críticas del público que la miraba.

-Tierra a Kagome – la voz de Shippou la trajo de vuelta. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con dos personas que no había visto antes. El hombre de ojos azules, casi tan alto como Inuyasha, la miraba entre sorprendido y nostálgico. Al igual que él, la otra persona, una mujer, tenía una mirada parecida. Recordó que Inuyasha también la había mirado de una forma similar la primera vez. ¿Qué demonios…?

Todos los ojos estaban posados sobre ella, así que supuso que capaz tenía que responder a alguna pregunta.

-¿Qué…?

-¿A dónde tienes la cabeza últimamente Kagome? – le reprochó levemente Shippou. A decir verdad, el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar. –Te presento a Miroku y Sango, ellos también forman parte de Shikon. – miró a los recién nombrados y le sonrió levemente.

-Soy Kagome – se presentó, sin saber qué más decir.

-Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti, Kagome… - le comentó el joven, Miroku. Sango no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con la mirada fija en la chica; parecía que se estaba conteniendo de decir o hacer algo.

-Entonces… - Shippou fue el que rompió el silencio que se había creado. -¿Vamos? – todos asintieron y salieron del auditorio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

_And you won't bring me down!_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y no puedo contestarles :) Espero que les guste la conti! Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Pretty / Unpretty**

_Never insecure until I met you Now I'm been stupid_

_Después de haber entrado a Shikon, Sango y Kagome se sentían en la cima del mundo. Pensaban que eran capaces de derrotar cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en el camino. Habían acordado los términos del contrato con Kaede ese mismo día y luego se habían despedido, diciendo que el lunes empezaban con los ensayos. _

_Luego de haber saltado mientras se abrazaban, ambas les agradecieron a los chicos por haberles concedido esa oportunidad. Sango le contó a su amiga que había conocido a Miroku en la escuela, cuando ella había ido a buscar las notas de sus finales. Miroku había estado divagando por los pasillos por la última media hora; no encontraba el salón de música y, habiendo ya empezado las vacaciones, había pocas personas para ayudarlo. _

_Como un ángel caído del cielo –según él – Sango lo ayudó a llegar al salón, mientras le preguntaba qué hacía ahí, siendo que claramente no estudiaba en esa escuela, y él le explicó que estaban buscando caras nuevas para unirse a Shikon. La joven se atragantó con su propia saliva al oír el nombre y rápidamente le dijo que ella formaba parte del coro de la escuela._

_Luego de pasarle los nombres de los otros integrantes, ambos quedaron en encontrarse ese viernes en Sengoku, para poder hablar detalladamente sobre su audición. Cuando se estaban despidiendo, Sango sintió la mano del chico bajando peligrosamente sobre su espalda; sonrojada, estiró la mano y le pegó en el primer lugar que encontró, que resultó ser su nariz. Mirando que no estuviera rota –por más que se lo mereciera – con la cabeza en algo, Sango se retiró del lugar y se encaminó hacia su casa. _

_-Está muerto por ti – fue la sabia conclusión de Kagome luego del relato. Ambas estaban caminando con tranquilidad hacia el auditorio. Se habían levantado temprano con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad al ser su primer día. _

_-¡Qu- qué dices! – tartamudeó Sango. Le llevó las manos a las mejillas intentando esconder su vergüenza. Kagome al ver eso, se aprovechó y la abrazó. _

_Poniendo su mejor voz masculina, le dijo –Sangooo, bésame, estoy loco por ti, muak muak._

_Ante la patética imitación de Miroku, la castaña no pudo evitar reír con ganas. Pronto, la risa de Kagome se unió y así, imitando a Miroku, llegaron al auditorio. Pronto los nervios se disiparon y sólo quedaron las ansías._

_De a poco lo demás miembros del coro fueron llegando. No eran muchos, más o menos unas diez personas calculó Kagome. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Miroku ellas le hicieron señas para que se sentaran juntos y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los dorados. Aún recordaba cuando habían bailado juntos, cómo habían reído esa noche y las palabras de felicitaciones que le había dicho al terminar su audición. _

_Los cuatro conversaron por un rato, ignorando la mirada de celos que le dedicaba una integrante del coro a Kagome, hasta que Kaede entró al salón._

_-Hoy tengo el orgullo de presentarles a dos nuevas integrantes – antes la seña de que se acercaran de Kaede, ambas chicas se levantaron y se pararon a su lado. –Ellas son Kagome y Sango… espero que las hagan sentir cómodas. Ambas tienen una hermosa voz y estoy segura de que nos ayudaran a ganar las Nacionales este año. – finalizando su discurso, los demás integrantes se dispusieron a presentarse. _

_Kagome nunca tuvo buena memoria con los nombres y peor todavía cuando le decían muchos a la vez. Recordó sólo a las personas que le llamaron la atención, como Shippou, un alegre pelirrojo de ojos verdes o Kouga, un joven alto de intensos ojos celestes que la miraban divertido. _

_Pero lo que ella no iba a olvidar era a Kikyo. Tenían un gran parecido físico, pero eran las pequeñas diferencias las que contaban. Ella tenía el pelo azabache rizado y sólo hasta la cintura; mientras que Kikyo, si bien era del mismo color, mucho más largo y liso, sin una sola onda en su pelo. La joven tenía una tez mucho más pálida que la de ella y sus ojos. Ahí eran donde las dos mujeres eran como el agua y el aceite. Mientras que los de Kagome eran un chocolate cálido, los ojos de Kikyo eran más oscuros y Kagome podía jurar que esa mirada fría era sólo para ella. Tragó fuerte, ¿qué le había hecho para recibir ese trato?_

_Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar los escalofríos que le provocaba cada vez que la joven la miraba, Kagome se dispuso a escuchar a Kaede, quien explicó lo que iban a hacer hoy. _

_Dúos. _

_Ella siempre había sido una persona segura de sí misma, confiaba en ella y en sus instintos –por más que no siempre fueran los correctos. Pero ahora, al ver que su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Kikyo, toda esa confianza había desaparecido por completo. _

_Ambas se posicionaron en el escenario, frente al micrófono, una al lado de la otra y cuando la luz iluminó a Kagome, ella no pudo ver más que sus defectos. Kikyo brillaba bajo la cálida luz, su pelo caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y sus labios, mientras entonaban la canción, eran de un color rojo intenso. _

_Mientras que ella tenía sus indomables rizos en su espalda, se sentía incómoda en la ropa que llevaba puesta y estaba segura que la fría luz que la enfocaba resaltaba su pálida tez. No es que se considerada hermosa, pero solía ser linda para ella, capaz que un poco flaca; pero ahora se sentía fea, con inseguridad saliéndole de los poros. ¿Por qué de repente la invadían todos estos pensamientos?_

_Poniendo su mejor cara, tomó el micrófono con una mano y cantó, intentando olvidar todo lo que Kikyo la hacía sentir. Se sentía fea, malditamente fea. Y seguramente todos los del público podían ver lo que ella: una joven muy flaca, con los pelos parados y ropa que le quedaba grande. _

_Cerrando los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, entonó el último verso de la canción. Tenía que ser fuerte, por más que en el interior se sintiera destrozada. _

_Mientras Kaede le daba su opinión, Kikyo se acercó a ella, sonriendo, y la abrazó. Kagome se sorprendió, ¿acaso todo lo que había pasado había sido su imaginación? _

_-Bienvenida a Shikon – le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan. –Aléjate de Inuyasha – susurró. Bajó del escenario, dejando a una perpleja Kagome. ¿Que me aleje de Inuyasha…? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso...?_

_-¡Kagome! Vamos, el ensayo terminó – la voz de Sango la devolvió a la realidad. Poniendo su mejor cara, caminó hacia donde estaba ella, ocultando como verdaderamente se sentía en el interior._

_**My outsides are cool My insides are blue**_

Kagome se sentía tonta por haberse puesto nerviosa. Los amigos de Shippou eran personas normales, no iban a morderla. Soltó una pequeña risa; que tonta había sido; una vez que se relajó se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de ella, Shippou acotando pequeños detalles a las historias que relataba.

Entre risas, pasaron la tarde en el bar. Kagome no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo; claro que cada vez que salía con Shippou la pasaba muy bien, pero era bueno conocer gente nueva de vez en cuando.

-Dime Kagome, -se escuchó la voz de Miroku -¿Hace cuánto que estás en Tamma?

La joven se llevó un dedo al mentón, calculando su respuesta. –Mmm, más o menos dos años. Un poco menos, tal vez. – sonrió. Un silencio repentino se apoderó de los tres integrantes de Shikon; tenían la mirada baja, como perdida, sin brillo. La joven de ojos chocolates deseó saber en qué estaban pensando que los hizo poner tan tristes de golpe. Aclarándose la garganta, decidió que era su turno de preguntar. -¿Y ustedes? – esta vez, fue Sango la que decidió hablar por los tres.

-Tres años – fue la simple respuesta. Kagome se preguntó si había hecho mal en preguntar, pero no sabía qué más decir para aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente. También quería saber porqué no habían participado de las Nacionales en los últimos dos años, pero se contuvo de preguntarlo. En cambio, asintió levemente y se llevó su bebida a los labios. Como si Sango pudiera leerle la mente, agregó –Si bien hace tiempo que no formamos parte de las Nacionales, seguíamos con los ensayos normalmente… - todas las miradas se posaron en la castaña mientras hablaba. –No… no queríamos competir… no después de lo que pasó la última vez. – dijo desviando la mirada hacia un costado, evitando mirar a Kagome, quien desbordaba de curiosidad. Pero supo que sería irrespetuoso bombardearla de preguntas, así que guardó silencio, rezando porque continuara hablando. –Hubo un accidente… una persona de nuestro coro se accidentó… - a Kagome le parecía que ella estaba luchando contra algo en su interior para poder contar la historia, como si le doliera recordarlo.

-¿Era un ser querido? – cuestionó levemente, como animándola a continuar. Sango asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba contener.

-Mi mejor amiga – cuando sintió que algo cálido le baja por las mejillas, supo que había perdido la batalla contra las lágrimas. Miroku le pasó un brazo por la espalda, reconfortándola, ofreciéndole su apoyo, y se la acompañó al baño.

Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho, como un vacío. Se compadecía de Sango, porque aparentemente había perdido a su mejor amiga. Ella se preguntó qué haría si perdiera a Shippou y los ojos se le humedecieron. Estaría tan perdida sin él. Puso su mano sobre la de su mejor amigo, queriendo decirle todas las cosas que había en su pecho, pero cuando estaba por hablar, sus ojos se chocaron con unos chocolates.

-Hola – habló la portadora de esos ojos, que increíblemente se parecían a los de ella. Kagome la examinó con la mirada, ignorando el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento. Era alta, con el cabello liso y oscuro como la noche. Su tez clara se contrastaba con la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, resaltando sus facciones y sus ojos chocolates. La mujer caminaba con mucha gracia, con pasos seguros que hablaban de cómo se sentía. Kagome se sintió pequeña al lado de ella; no le llegaba ni a los talones. La melodiosa voz de sacó de su análisis

–Hola Kagome… soy Kikyo.

_I feel pretty But unpretty_

**Continuará...**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, perdón el retraso pero estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones al maximo jaja! Queria aclararles que Kikyo no va a ser la típica perra, es sólo que necesito que sea así en este capítulo

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos vemos! Besos!


End file.
